


Home is Where the LARP Is

by BrightBlueBloodRed



Series: Charlie's Angels - Tidbits [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Moondoor (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueBloodRed/pseuds/BrightBlueBloodRed
Summary: The Queen of Moondoor, the King of Hell and the Angel of Thursday have struck out on their own, after the Winchester's crap went too far. Naturally, one of the first things Charlie did was to introduce Cas and Crowley to LARP...~ I've just recently gotten into Supernatural and I ADORE these three characters and really wish they had more screentime - so this happened... I want to make this into a full work, but for now will be posting little rambles and tidbits here. Likely to include Crowstiel and Charlie/any awesome woman in the vicinity, so don't read if that isn't your cup of tea :)





	Home is Where the LARP Is

Charlie lay in her queenly bed, listening to the sounds of the camp around her. Footsteps in grass, low voices, the crackle of a campfire, people singing. She recognised a couple of songs she’d filked herself, and smiled. Moondoor always felt more like home than anywhere else.

Ever since her mum went into her coma, Charlie had been running, hiding, never staying long and always watching her back. She’d found ways to revel in it, to enjoy life to the full wherever she ended up, but she rarely felt truly safe. Fantasy was her refuge, and even that had turned on her when the Winchesters barged into her life, bringing blood-splattering terror to things that were only ever meant to exist in her head. It had taken a while to come back from that blow. Moondoor had been a gift.

And now, of course, she had her boys. From the part of the tent reserved for the Queen’s bodyguards, Charlie could hear them talking. Gruffly musical cockney wove between sentences heavy and immovable as monoliths. Not for the first time, she wondered what they were discussing – an angel and a demon, each addicted to humanity in their own way. She knew they enjoyed each other’s company more than they’d ever let on. It made sense – they were, in some ways, kindred spirits. The low rumble of their voices provided a rich backdrop to the soundscape, and Charlie found herself relaxing more than she had in a long time.

It was odd to take such comfort in the presence of the King of Hell and the angel who’d decimated half of Heaven, but Charlie couldn’t help it. They would never be pushed away by her criminal activities, her sketchy past or her weirdness. For the first time in forever, she had a family. Wrapped in the half-heard lullaby of their conversation, Charlie fell asleep with a smile spread across her face.


End file.
